


Farewell

by AcidHues



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Tragedy, post fe6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidHues/pseuds/AcidHues
Summary: Roy's at his father's death bed





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is post fe6

“Come Roy, my love”

The light blue manakete swooped up her tiny son in her paws. Nuzzling her son’s body.  
The boy squealed at his mother, kicking and flailing his limbs like a fish out of water. His mother knew all too well how ticklish her little son was. It was pure delight to hear the laughter of him

He was no more than five years old at the time. 

Ninian gave her son all the love she could pour into him. He was a spitting image of his father but his eyes brimmed a brighter blue hue than his. Both of the boys were her pride and joy. 

Eliwood was leaning against a tree, smiling at them. His blue and red cape blew dramatically in the wind behind him. He stood with his arms crossed and one leg over the other.

Ninian neared up to where Eliwood stood, wrapping herself around the tree like a snake to gently boop Eliwood’s head with her snout, giving him a “kiss”.

“Heh-ha Ninian please” he said, placing his hands on her snout and returning her kiss

“I love you my dear” he whispered, the breeze seemed to carry off his words, they didn’t reach Ninian’s ears, but the wagging tip of her tail showed her delight with his affection. 

 

The young lord sat on his fathers bed, memories filled the young man’s head. Vivid memories that now felt like never happened.

Roy’s fingers gripped his father’s hand that night. His blue eyes that watered with every memory that kept piling up in his head. Each one only reminded him now, he soon would have no family. His mother so long died when he was still a child. And now his father had only yet to breathe his last. 

He had no strength left to make it through the night. His illness wrecked his body for the past short years. Every breath he took was a struggling battle.   
Seconds passed where it would be dead silent, only afterwards would you hear a small gasp for air. 

Roy knew not to make eye contact with his father, he knew his father would not want that, not right now, not to see his life vanish before him. But it was something he couldn’t do, he was afraid, he wished this wasn’t the end for him. 

His head laying lazily to the side facing him, his eyelids fluttered to keep them open. Still not holding back on the futile fight. Opening his mouth to speak only brought forth creaks of sound, not a single one made up a word. 

It was torturous for the young boy, but he would not leave his father’s side, he knew that much he would not let him die in such a way. In way almost what Hector had to suffer in his final moments, rotting in a dungeon. Only when he came to rescue he had he only moments to live. But even those last moments we’re not what Roy would have ever wished for him to endure. Not even able to see his own daughter.

How it pained Roy to see him call out for his own daughter and not able to do a single thing to comfort him, to let him know all would be okay. 

That everything will be okay.

Roy was grateful his father didn’t meet an end such as his. But still, dying in battle seemed more forgiving than the illness plagued on his father.

 

The young man’s thoughts broke as his father’s weak grip gripped his own. Quickly Roy reached for his father’s face, cupping his hand on the cheek he laid on.

“Dad…. dad it’s okay…please” 

Eliwood looked at his son, smiling faintly. His chest heaved once more. 

Roy saw his father beginning to struggle again.

“No…dad please…dad…please don’t…” His vision blurred with tears ready to fall again, he slid his hands behind his father’s back, slowly his hand found its way behind his head. Roy climbed onto the bed, snuggling his head close to his Eliwood’s neck.

His father’s tranquility was pure horror

He did not let go of his father’s body, he laid there weeping on his father’s chest. Terrified to open his eyes that his father was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> i love pain™ :^)
> 
> comments or writing tips are greatly appreciated! I'm still trying to learn to write


End file.
